


A losing game

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [373]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Christmas Party, Epic Friendship, Humor, M/M, Slash, Snarky Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Whose idea was this?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A losing game

“Whose idea was this?”

“I’m pretty sure it was yours...”

It’s the annual Christmas party at the Yard and somehow Lestrade not only managed to drag John and Sherlock there, he also got Sherlock to agree to participate in a game [“ _One_ game, Lestrade. And if it is your usual level of stupid, I will leave.”]

Just now Lestrade, Anderson and John are trying to come up with names for Sherlock after they decided on the Rizla game. [No one sober would even begin to think that _that_ was a good game to play with Sherlock...]

“How about Steve Jobs?”

“Doesn't he have something to do with fruit?”

“Good Lord, Anderson! ... Boris Johnson then. He must know who that is, right?”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t count on it...”

“How does he even read the newspaper? It must be an endless game of riddle solving to him.”

“I often wonder that myself.”

Anderson interrupts their talk by slamming his hand on the table, startling not only John and Lestrade but also himself.

“Ooh, Johnson. I remember something about a bike. A cyclist?”

“Anderson, you really need to stop talking before I re-evaluate your employment with me...”

They finally decide it’s not worth it when Anderson says, “How about that Norwegian singer? She played in a movie as well. Wait, what’s her name? Bjorn!”

**Author's Note:**

> Shh, Anderson, she is not Norwegian. And of course her name is Björk. :)  
> Atlin said “A famous person (I was originally thinking Steve Jobs, but you may not know much about him so I thought Boris Johnson and thought you may not know much about him so I settled for A FAMOUS PERSON and there you go).”  
> I felt challenged to use both and to know as little as possible about them ;)


End file.
